


Candle, Beelzebub & GN Reader

by kick_some_hunny_bun



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Candles, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Face-Fucking, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, Swearing, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kick_some_hunny_bun/pseuds/kick_some_hunny_bun
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if melted wax suddenly and unintentionally found its way on the unsuspecting sixth born's skin? A short drabble leading to the Avatar of Gluttony discovering a new kink he didn't know he had. Reader insert, gender neutral with no mentions of reader's specific genitalia.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Candle, Beelzebub & GN Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Hello AO3! This is my second piece that I've brought over from tumblr. My hope is for people to enjoy pieces and stories I loved writing. 
> 
> This specific piece was from a prompt that was requested of me, simply "Candle with Beel, NSFW."

25: Candle with Beel, NSFW

Beel was reclined on your bed as you hunched over at your desk. He was waiting patiently for you to finish your school work and you were trying your best to stay focused. The soft sighs and occasional bursts of short laughter from the giant on your bed proving to be not helpful as he innocently scrolled through his devilgram feed. 

"Hey Beel," you turned on your seat to look over at him. He hummed in response and sat up to give you his full attention. "I'm sorry, I'm having trouble focusing, do you mind if I light a candle? The smell helps me focus and retain the subject matter." 

"Go ahead Y/N, I'm not distracting you am I? Do I need to leave you alone to finish?" He was hopeful you were finished but crestfallen that he was causing you trouble. You shook your head violently and raised your hands.

"Absolutely not Beel, you're perfect and I want you to stay," you both flushed at the honesty in your words, "I shouldn't be long, you gotta let me know if the smell bothers you." Reaching for the candle on your desk, you flicked on the lighter and sighed as the flame began eating at the wooden wick. 

"As long as it doesn't smell like Solomon's cooking," you both laughed as he reclined back on your bed, you smiled as he wiggled to get himself comfortable. Turning back to your desk, you took in a deep breath of the sage/peppermint/eucalyptus blend and dove back into your work. 

True to your word, it wasn't even an hour later when your pencil dropped and your raised your arms to stretch, inadvertently undercutting Beel who was standing behind you. 

He laughed as you cried out, spewing apologies as you scrambled from your chair and inspected his face for damage. His hand encompassed yours and pressed a kiss to your knuckles, you winced, realizing you did more damage to your hand than to his jaw. Beel cradled your hand and reached over to read the label on your candle.

Neither of you noticed the melted wax that threatened to spill over onto his hand as he tilted it just ever so slightly. The molten wax rolled across his skin and he jumped back, his cheeks flushing a dark pink, unable to stop the growl that reverberated in his chest. 

You both looked at each other in an awkward pause trying to figure out what just happened. Your fingers gingerly wrapped around the candle, pulling it away from Beel and he caught your wrist. Wordlessly, he turned over his arm and guided your hand to turn the candle over, hot wax spilling over and dripping onto the inside of his forearm. 

His sunset eyes rolled back as a low moan passed through his lips. The wax hardened almost instantaneously as he licked his lips as you took over and slowly dripped the wax further up his arm, watching as goosebumps rippled over his skin and he shivered. 

A tent was forming in his pants and you smiled innocently, tilting the candle to drop wax straight down onto the bulge. His eyes snapped open and pulled his lips back to growl, he grabbed your arm and dragged you over to the bed and threw off his shirt. You were mindful of the flame and set the candle on your nightstand as his mouth latched onto your neck, his hands kneading your ass through your pants. 

"Beel!" You gasped, head rolling back as he tugged off your shirt and helped you out of your pants, your hands flying down to undo his as well. "I thought we were going to go to the store," he fell back on the mattress and pulled you on top of him, blushing profusely as he positioned you to sit over his mouth, bracing your hands on his chiseled torso.

"Somethin came up," his hot breathe ghosted over your center sending a jolt of electricity through your spine. You felt his hands grip onto your hips keeping you steady as the flat of his tongue ran over you to taste your dampening flesh, your nails digging into his abs.

"Y/N, can you reach the candle?" Looking over, you realized you could but you'd have to stretch. He held you steady as your fingers reached out and brought it over to you. Tilting the candle, you watched as wax spilled over and dribbled into his stomach, watching in awe as the muscles flexed and twitched under the sudden heat. He rewarded you by delving his tongue into you, his slow and languid strokes sent your arousal spiraling. 

Beel released one of his hands to dance along your core, fingers groping and rubbing at your sensitive flesh as moans and pants filled his ears. He wiggled his hips slightly to garner your attention. Your arm was shaky but you continued to drip the wax into his skin beneath you, droplets splattering across his abs, his hips, down to his thighs. You watched as his erection twitched and the muscles under the heated wax flexed and contracted. 

Beel was grunting and growling against you as the heat continued to override his senses. His tongue sped up it's pace fucking your entrance as his fingers thrusted against the spots that made you squirm. Your hips bucked and rolled against his mouth, the droplets of wax splashing haphazardly, he released a guttural cry when a larger drop of wax splashed on his cock. Beel threw his head back, his hips bucking wildly as he came. You couldn't help but stare in shock as his semen coated his skin, the white a stark contrast to the purple wax of the candle on his creamy skin; it was like an oil painting, a masterpiece that belonged in a museum. 

You weren't even mad that you didn't finish. As you swung you leg over to sit next to him on the bed, your heart somersaulted at the hunger in his eyes. You both discovered a new kink and neither of you were planning on going anywhere else anytime soon.


End file.
